Zazan
|name = Zazan |kana = ザザン |rōmaji = Zazan |japanese voice = Azusa Nakao |english voice = |manga debut = Chapter 189 (Mentioned) Chapter 190 (Actual Appearance) |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Gold |hair = Fuchsia |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader Self Proclaimed Queen |type = ManipulationHunter × Hunter: Battle CollectionHunter × Hunter: Battle All-Stars |abilities = Sexy Stinger of Rebirth: Queen Shot Monster Queen form |image gallery = yes}} Zazan (ザザン, Zazan) was a scorpion-like Chimera Ant Squadron Leader,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 who, after the death of the Chimera Ant Queen,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 proclaimed herself a queen and set out to form her own colony.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 Appearance Zazan was a humanoid Chimera Ant. Like the other members of her species, she had jointed hands and legs. She had long and unkempt fuchsia hair, golden eyes, purplish skin, and a large bust. On her forehead were several raised ovals, the same color as her hair, which resembled gemstones. Her long scorpion-like tail bore a red heart in the telson. She initially wore a two-piece yellow outfit, with a red star on the top and bottom, that bared her midriff, much like a bikini. After announcing herself as queen, her outfit changed to a corset and a more revealing brassiere (which only covered the area where her nipples were), with a long skirt to hide her tail from her enemies. Personality Zazan was one of the more disobedient Squadron Leaders, as she allowed her subordinates to freely kill and eat humans. She was confident, egocentric, power-hungry, and vain. Despite having normally an arrogant and composed attitude, she easily got furious if anything damaged her beauty, revealing a considerable violent and vengeful side of her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 Plot Chimera Ant arc Cheetu mentioned Zazan, when informing Colt that three of her grunts were subdued by Gyro's men.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 When her doting subordinate Pike was under attack from Pokkle, Zazan paralyzed him with her stinger. Initially, she scolded Pike for his poor fighting technique, but praised him for capturing a rare prey. This made Pike blush and praised her, while following her back to the nest with the immobilized Pokkle. With Netero, Morel Mackernasey, and Knov hunting the Chimera Ants surrounding the Nest, it was revealed that Zazan was one of the fourteen Squadron Leaders to be left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 When Leol declared that all of the Chimera Ants should become their own respective King and Queens, Zazan and a large number of other Chimera Ants, including Pike, agreed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Sometime after going independent, Zazan stood atop a cliff and scoured the surrounding area.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 Within Meteor City and with the help of Pike, Zazan created her own personal hive and wreaked havoc among the residents, by transforming a copious number of them into mutant slaves. When half of the Phantom Troupe (Phinks, Bonolenov, Shizuku, Feitan, Shalnark, and Kalluto Zoldyck) returned home and were informed of the situation by local residents, the Phantom Troupe decided to annihilate Zazan and her army within the day. As the Phantom Troupe approached Zazan's nest, she announced her ruler ship over the city's residents; all who oppose her shall die, while those who don't shall be promised eternity in Paradise. At her throne accompanied by two servants, she commented her mother's greatest failure was her method of laying eggs to raise armies, but her mother's greatest achievement was giving birth to her. A male resident was dragged in by two grunts, beseeched Zazan to kill him; however Zazan stung and transformed him into a mutant beast. The beast kissed the end of Zazan's left foot, as of loyalty. Zazan gloated she was the Queen and with her Queen Shot Hatsu ability, she shall rule the world. When the Phantom Troupe arrived in the nest and scattered, Pike reported to Zazan the intruders dispersed and they were not ordinary people as they feel to him; they were used to walking on the wild side. Finding out the intruders were strong, Zazan ordered Pike to go as well. Initially, Pike showed concern for Zazan's safety, but was assured by her and also praised. A flushed Pike went off after the intruders, while Zazan prepared herself to battle against the intruders as well, while commenting how her Mother's greatest misfortune was she never got the thrill of battle. Dressed in a Chanel skirt to conceal her metasoma from view, Zazan confronted Feitan who demanded to know where the Queen was. Amused by Feitan, Zazan informed him that he had found her. Unamused, Feitan used his Ren and inquired provokingly if she was joking. Vexed by Feitan's mockery, she answered that naughty children like him deserved to be spanked.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Feitan pulled out and opened an umbrella and in a split second and ambushed Zazan on her left side with a unconcealed sword. He destroyed her skirt and exposed her metasoma. Zazan scolded Feitan's use of a concealed sword and how he liked to hide things. Feitan rebutted she was no different, for wearing something so spacious to conceal her metasoma.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 As the fight continued, Zazan managed to land a kick to Feitan's face, knocking him back. Zazan mocked Feitan claiming he was no match for her. Although Feitan agreed with her, he mocked her back that his skills had dulled overtime and now had found someone perfect to practice on. This only further infuriated Zazan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Overtime, the other Troupe members reached them; Kalluto was astonished by how superior their fighting styles were compared to his own. Feitan sheathed his sword back into his umbrella and dashed at Zazan, creating several afterimages of himself. Zazan realized he was trying to ambush her from behind with his sharp tip of the umbrella, but stopped the attack by coiling her tail around the umbrella. Zazan then contemplated how Feitan had gotten increasingly faster during the fight and cursed her subordinates for their incompetence. Seeing an opening, Feitan pressed a tiny button on the end of the handle that fired the spike tip, hitting Zazan in the face. Although the attack gave her a tiny scratch that slightly bled, Zazan lost her composure, and in a fit of rage, tore off her metasoma, causing her to transform into a monstrous mutant. She proclaimed she'll kill Feitan; however, he ambushed her from above and used Ko with his sword. However, the attack did not faze her, and she counterattacked, hurling a small quantity of aura at him, shredding his clothing. When Feitan grounded himself, Zazan continued with a barrage of attacks until finally breaking his left arm. Livid, Feitan started to speak invertedly and activates his Hatsu Pain Packer, making the Phantom Troupe members flee to avoid getting caught in the attack. Zazan then realized her opponent's sudden increase in power. Talking to himself, Feitan murmured that he will return the pain given, changing it into heat. As he launched a Nen orb into the air, Zazan observed carefully. Feitan's Rising Sun Hatsu then activated and immediately burned off all of the hair on top of Zazan's head and began to incinerate her with its scorching heat. As she was incinerated and Feitan mocked her, she lamented her death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 Abilities & Powers During her time as a Squadron Leader, Zazan had authority over her underlings, which she retained and amplified after proclaiming herself queen and enslaving a great number of humans. Zazan, like all Chimera Ants, was stronger than normal humans, and showed considerable fighting skills, being able to fight on the same level as Feitan and even overpowered him for most of the fight, although she eventually lost. She was arguably the most powerful Chimera Ant outside the Royal Family in terms of raw power. Her great leading skills, combined with her might and stinger, allowed her to build a small kingdom. She was also fairly perceptive in a fight, realizing that Feitan was unguarded after using Ko and hurling a small quantity of aura at him, which dealt a lot of damage. After transforming, her physical abilities and aura increased greatly, to the point that she became impervious to physical attacks. Poisonous Stinger: Zazan's stinger contained a neurotoxin that can incapacitate a pro-Hunter in an instant. According to Rammot, creatures stung by it normally sleep for about a month. Enhanced Strength: Zazan had a high degree of physical strength, kicking Feitan a long distance from her. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Zazan was fast enough to keep up with Feitan at the beginning of their duel. She was particularly quick at striking with her stinger, which she used to intercept Feitan's sword attacks and strike back. She could move so fast that Kalluto had a hard time following her, although at that point her speed had already been eclipsed by Feitan's. Zazan also had good reactions, receiving praise even from her opponent, whose movements she managed to follow for most of the fight. Enhanced Durability: Even in her normal form Zazan had a very durable body, more than an average Chimera Ant. A bullet fired at point-blank range had the only effect of putting a scratch on her cheekbone. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zazan was skilled in unarmed fighting. She deflected all of Feitan's sword slashes bare-handed and without ever getting hit. She had a good foot play, as she managed to outmaneuver her quick opponent and move behind his back. More than on her limbs, however, she relied on her stinger to fight, using it both to stab and pierce when attacking, to block or grab when defending. Its length allowed her to keep enemies away from her, and its position on her back and flexibility granted her a degree of protection from attacks coming from her blind spots. She also was capable of employing kicks into her fighting style. After transforming, it was shown in the 2011 anime that she resorted mainly on her arms, probably due to the bulk of her body. Nen Zazan mastered Nen soon after her birth, to the point she could clash with a member of the Phantom Troupe and have the upper hand for a fair part of the fight. She also developed two powerful Hatsu techniques in a very short amount of time. Earlier in the series, she managed to ambush and poison Pokkle, a skilled Hunter who is adept at stealth. It is unclear whether she was employing Zetsu at the time. After ripping off her stinger and turning into her hulking form, she threw a small quantity of aura at Feitan, showing decent skills in Emission. Apparently, she knew how to use Vows and Limitations to strengthen her Nen: in fact, the power she obtained in her monster form must come at a cost. Quotes * (To the other Chimera Ants) "I am your Queen!! You will surrender!! Anyone who defies me will be put to death!! The chosen will be promised permanent residence in paradise!!" Trivia * In the Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection and Hunter × Hunter: Battle All-Stars, Zazan is a Manipulator. * Zazan resembles Zarbon from ''Dragon Ball''. They share an obsession with outward appearances, preferring a beautiful appearance over a stronger form. After shedding their respective shells, they both become significantly more muscular, but also more hideous, with reptile-like qualities. In exchange, their power increases drastically. * Rather than in maiming herself by tearing off her own stinger, Zazan's sacrifice probably consists in her beauty (by transforming) and her ambition of becoming queen (without her metasoma she is unable to create subjects). * In her last few appearances, Zazan went through a somewhat noticeable change in physical appearance, in both facial structure and body proportions. In her earlier appearances, her face had a more roundish, softer, and more delicate look. During her battle with the Phantom Troupe, however, her face somewhat became longer and sharper, with a more pointier chin. Her breasts also suddenly grew to an even larger size than before, to the point of nearly becoming disproportionate. * Interestingly, unlike other Chimera Ant soldiers, she is the only one to refer to the late Chimera Ant Queen as her mother. Even Colt, despite his immense loyalty for their creator, never referred to the Queen as such. Translations around the World References Navigation zh:殺殘 ru:Зазан Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Manipulators Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Former Antagonists